Duskstar
Richtofen 'is a skinny, white tom with muddy-green patches resembing a hat and a shirt, tan legs, long, bloodstained claws, and brown eyes. He has a heavy german accent, but his siblings each have a different accent. He is roleplayed by 4pinkbear and currently a rogue, as he's been for 7 years. Pre-Roleplay History Richtofen was born to unknown parents. His full name by birth was Edward Richtofen, but he preffered "Richtofen". He had 1 sibling: Ludvig Maxis, but was later just known as "Maxis." His parents had supposedly abandoned them, but actually, Maxis and Richtofen had both took part in killing their abusive father, and the mother ran away in terror and fear. She was comfirmed to be living currently with a new litter and her own twolegs, but is still not over what Richtofen and Maxis caused. He and Maxis formed a group called Group 935, in which Maxis became leader of, after discovering Element 115 (pronounced one-fifteen, often mistakened for one-one-five). Together, they found out that 115 reanimates dead cells, and when exposed to bodies, it will bring them to life. Maxis tests this several times, especially on their father, who nearly kills Maxis, but Richtofen picks up a rusty sickle and drives it into their zombie-father, killing him instantly. Richtofen is mauled by another zombie, but Maxis didn't return the favor of saving his life, mentally scarring Richtofen. Maxis falls in love with a cat named Sophia, and they have a kit named Samantha, who has a squeaky, almost fake-sounding, high-pitched german accent. Richtofen discovers the electrical properties of 115, and uses it to make armor called Wunderwaffe (Pronounced Vun-der-vaff-ay). Richtofen orders Peter, a member of Group 935, to go on the journey to Shi No Numa to collect a meteorite containing 115. A month passes, and Richtofen discovers that Peter was killed by a horde of zombies created from a 115 leak. Later, Samantha, now 5 moons old, helps care for a younger kit, only a newborn, that was abandoned near their secret lab. She names it Fluffy (this is not the same one Destiny has). Fluffy is raised and fed by Samantha and Sophia. Later, Richtofen kidnaps and wipes the memory of 3 toms, Nikolai (who has a russian accent), Demsey (American accent), and Takeo (japanese accent) to be tested on. Richtofen continues to take abuse from Maxis about failing experiments. The abuse builds on to his rage, and his murderous thoughts. They invent a teleporter and test experiments onto it. However, each body will no teleport, causing rage to erupt in Maxis. Finally, they test Fluffy, and she vanishes, but then, she doesn't teleport to the mainframe. Maxis yells at Richtofen and smacks him abusively and repeatedly with his front paws. Richtofen whimpers and limps away. One shocking day, Richtofen shut the teleporter door, and he hears a staticy sound and a frightening growl coming from inside. Maxis orders him to open the door, but Richtofen, in complete fear, protests, but Maxis forces him. Inside, is revealing a demon-hell cat version of Fluffy, big as a german shepard. Samantha bursts in and tries to get to Fluffy, but Maxis won't let her, and tells Richtofen to get her out of the place. Demon Fluffy tries to attack, and Maxis and Samantha hide in the teleporter. However, Fluffy finds her way in and terrorizes them. Maxis yells for Richtofen to help them, but Richtofen simply replies, "Goodbye Doctor Maxis." and shuts the door instantly. Maxis yells for help, but Richtofen doesn't here it over his evil laughter and Samantha's screams as Richtofen activates the teleporter. Maxis' fate is unknown, but 4pinkbear comfirmed that Samantha escaped and made it to the forest, where she is living as a loner. Richtofen escapes Group 935 with unlikely allies, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. They fight off hordes of zombies using Richtofen's many armors he invented using 115. They later escape and seperate, far away. Nikolai is comfirmed to have found his way back to Russia, Dempsey has joined DuskClan undercover as Gaze, and fell in love with Destined. Takeo, on the other hand, is now known as Opalstone of JewelClan, and has gotten too weak to move around too much, so is an elder. Roleplay History Richtofen had found a place isolated from prying eyes, in which he lived for 4 years before Hawkfrost appeared to him and tricked him into helping him. Richtofen in fact teaches Hawkfrost some dangerous attacks he used when fighting zombies. Richtofen then reveals he still has the rusty old sickle he had saved Maxis with. Richtofen currently is a scientist working for Hawkfrost, still feeling guilty and lonely, yet also seems not to know he's being used for his knowledge and battle strategies, as Richtofen has never lost a battle. He is the scientist who runs Mysterious Kit Adoption. Richtofen searches for hope in his dismal cave, and hates that he is forced to help lead TheifClan. Whenever he sees a helpless kit, he sees Samantha or Fluffy in them, and is often very emotional and dismal about everything, and seems to lack expression in his words, unless you set him off or talk about his past. Recently, he escaped TheifClan and has traveled towards the mountains, seeing a star over the mountain "shining down on his blood-stained past". The real truth is he knows he will aid the Prophecy Cats in killing Glory. He is last seen adjusting his belt and tying his sickle tightly to it, with hopeful eyes that seem to show that he wants to find his destiny. Family ﻿'Mother: Unknown she-cat - Living. Father: Unknown tom - Deceased Brother: Maxis - Status Unknown Niece: Samantha - Alive, Comfirmed by 4pinkbear. Trivia *Richtofen is based off of murderous zombie-killer, Edward Richtofen from Call of Duty: Black Ops, who is featured on Zombie maps Kino Der Toten and Ascension. *Edward Richtofen is 4pinkbear's favorite character to play as on the Zombie mode of Black Ops. *Richtofen's former partners, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo, are the other 3 characters you can play as on the same maps Richtofen is on. *Samantha is alive, and searching for Richtofen. Not for revenge, but just to find her lost uncle, who she thought was surely dead after the zombies tried to kill him. The truth is, she really misses his company and his kind words to her, and he feels the same, missing his niece, and that's why he's so dismal when he sees a she-kit, because it makes him think of Samantha. Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:4pinkbear's Roleplay Cats Category:Rogue Category:Tom Category:Kits Category:Kit